


Nighttime Disturbance

by TheDarkSideCupCake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Damn you kitchen utensils, Fluff, M/M, Peter where are you going, Sleepy Stiles, we will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideCupCake/pseuds/TheDarkSideCupCake
Summary: Stiles wakes up to disturbances from the kitchen and Peter missing from their bed. He is way too tired for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, and wrote it in a little under an hour. English isn't my first language, so if there is any mistakes, I won't mind being told so.

Stiles woke up to the sound of rustling in the kitchen. He was barely awake, but something kept him from just going back to sleep. More sounds disturbed him, and he turned onto his other side taking his arm out and reaching for Peter, only to find his side of the bed empty. That only woke him up more, lifting his upper body up and laying his weight on his arms only to see that Peter really was out of bed. He looked out the window to see if he had overslept, but it was completely dark outside. Taking his phone and looking at the time he could see it were the middle of the night. A crash from the kitchen and Peters quiet cursing got Stiles out of bed and slowly making his way to the other room. 

Peter was fully dressed with his jacket on, and it looked like he might have gotten ready to leave. The sauce pan was laying on the floor and Peter seemed flustered trying to get it where it belonged. If that wasn’t suspicious enough in itself, seeing Peter flustered, which Stiles thought was an impossibility, then the fact that Peter didn’t seem to have realized his presence was reason enough for concern.

“What are you doing?” 

Peter quickly turned to him, his eyes flashing blue for a second, and Stiles tried to fight back a yawn, and leaned his shoulder against the doorway. God, he was tired. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Peter got up, making his way over to Stiles, settling his hands on Stiles’ hips. Stiles leaned into him, getting a small kiss on the forehead.

“Where are you going?” Stiles laid his head on Peters shoulder closing his eyes. He might just fall asleep right here, with Peters arms around him. 

“Nowhere, Darling, I will just be out a minute” Peter spoke into Stiles’ hair. 

“But I will be cold without you.”

Peter chuckled and moved his arms around Stiles in a loose hug. “I know, I just got some business to take care of, I hoped you wouldn’t even notice.”

“Well, I wouldn’t if you didn’t make such a racket in the middle of the night. What did our sauce pan ever do to you?” Stiles had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be the super sneaky werewolf who hides in the shadows? How do you even manage to crash our utensils when attempting to get out of the house?”

Peter groaned, knowing he would have to hear about this for the foreseeable future. “I don’t know, maybe your clumsiness is rubbing off on me.” That got a laugh out of Stiles, that was swallowed by another yawn.

Peter kissed his forehead once more, before he lifted Stiles up in his arms. Stiles placed his arms around Peters neck, and nuzzled his face against peters chest, yawning again, before laying still and closing his eyes. Peter got him back to their room and laid Stiles in their bed, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I will be back in the morning, so don’t worry about me. I will bring coffee and breakfast, and the raspberry cakes you like.”

Stiles still had his arms around Peter and got up to give Peter another quick kiss, before saying: “my hero, always treating me with goodies whenever I catch you sneaking. Good luck with whatever you gotta do.” Stiles finally let go, getting comfortable under the duvet, always hallway back to dreaming land. 

“Goodnight and sleep well, Darling,” Peter said before finally leaving for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did some editing, now that i'm reading through it again. just gramma mistakes. Thank you for the comments, they're really sweet :3


End file.
